Conventional railroad hopper cars include a multisided hopper having a series of openings provided on an underside of the car. Such railcars are used to economically transport a large variety of commodities including corn, sugar, wheat, aggregate, iron ore, coal and, etc. which are hereinafter commonly referred to as “material”, between distantly spaced locations. As will be appreciated, each hopper car serves a particular need in the railcar industry.
Although the design of railroad hopper cars can vary considerably between manufacturers, the railcar hopper is typically provided with a plurality of longitudinally spaced chutes. At a lower end, each chute has a discharge opening through which material is discharged or exhausted from the car.
A mechanism is carried by the hopper in registry with each discharge opening to control the discharge of material therefrom. The particular style or type of mechanism arranged in operable association with each discharge opening can also vary between manufacturers and depends, in part, on the particular material carried by the hopper car. Generally, each mechanism includes an element movable between closed and open positions for controlling the material flow from the hopper car. In some applications, the element on each mechanism is operated under the influence of a powered driver to move between closed and open positions. In other applications, the element on each mechanism is manually moved between closed and open positions.
As the railroad hopper car moves between locations it is continually subjected to vibrations and other movements which can cause the element on the discharge mechanism to inadvertently move from the closed position toward an open position. Moreover, in railyards, the hopper cars are subjected to humping against other railcars during assembly of a train consist. These humping actions can also cause the element on the discharge mechanism to inadvertently move from a closed position toward the open position. Of course, inadvertent movement of the element on the discharge mechanism toward the open position can result in the loss of a significant amount of material from the hopper car during transport between locations.
Accordingly, most of today's railcars are equipped with some type of lock arranged in operable combination with the mechanism used to discharge material from the hopper car. Generally, such lock is operable in either a locked condition, wherein said lock maintains the element of the discharge mechanism in a closed position whereby inhibiting the discharge of material from the car, and an unlocked condition. Moreover, by maintaining the discharge element in a closed position, even if the hopper is empty, ensures the movable element on the discharge mechanism is kept out of “harms way” as the car is returned for reloading. When the lock is arranged in an unlocked condition, the lock permits the element of the discharge mechanism to be moved toward an open position whereby permitting the discharge of material from the hopper car. Of course, and depending upon the particular manufacturer, the lock design can also vary. Typically, however, the lock mechanism includes a member movable along a predetermined path of travel as the lock moves between conditions.
As will be appreciated, the condition of the lock on the discharge mechanism is an important concern. Mechanical indicators for showing the condition of the discharge mechanism lock currently use a form of linkage system. One problem which has been identified with such mechanical indicators relates to their reliability. That is, such mechanical indicators require an operator to interpret the condition of the lock based on the angular position of a pointer or the like relative a set location on the car. If the operator's interpretation is faulted, the car may be permitted to move with the discharge mechanism lock being in an unlocked condition. Another problem with such mechanical indicators involves their location on the car. Frequently, such mechanical indicators are arranged beneath the hopper on the railcar and are difficult to view especially remote from the car. Accordingly, an operator is required to view each lock independently from a position directly along side of the railcar and proximate the lock to accurately determine the condition of the lock. This is a time consuming and tedious process—but one which is heretofore required to interpret the condition of the lock. Of course, at night, known indicators using a mechanical linkage system are even more difficult to see and evaluate the condition of the lock.
Today's automated technology has lent itself to railroads and the ability to readily and easily assess various conditions on a railcar as it moves between locations. To accomplish these goals, however, requires more than a purely mechanical linkage system to provide the information necessary to evaluate certain conditions on the railcar.
Thus, there is a continuing need and desire for a system and related method for enhancing the ability to quickly and readily access the condition of a lock on a railroad hopper car.